


Dystopia

by ZhkW11



Category: Haikyuu!!, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Biting, Blood, Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, But also not, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Clawing, F/M, Ghoul Sex, Ghoul Tsukishima kei, Ghoul!Reader, Ghouls, Heavy Sadism, Implied Consent, Kinky, Masochism, Minor Character Death, Minor Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Murder, Oh also, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Sadism, Scratching, Shameless Smut, Smut, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, Violence, but its just foreplay, but romantic, but the hair, except yachi, i cant decide which one it is, i forgot about the masochism, it just kinda happened that way, its just for the aesthetic, like hes just, like theres a plot, minor bokuto koutarou/ reader, minor nishinoya yuu/ kozume kenma, no oral :(, ok now im really done, okay ill stop tagging for now, rightfully in love with himself, so so so kinky, sorry - Freeform, sugawara koushi/ sugawara koushi, they're all ghouls, tsukishima kei with piercings, wierd pairing ik, yall this is really fucked up and kinky im just warning you, yeah that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 12:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhkW11/pseuds/ZhkW11
Summary: This is just. A lot of kinky smut and violence. haikyuu but in the tokyo ghoul universe and they're a band, idk i wrote this in two sittings. it's been four hours. please enjoy.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Nishinoya Yuu, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Dystopia

**Author's Note:**

> okay like,,, i just want there to be a serious warning here like. It's really fucked up and gory and yeah. It's definitely possibly triggering.

Some time ago, this would have been shut down. It would have been on the news. Even a year ago this was beyond taboo but, I had an organization of ghouls that we now learned about in history class to thank for all the progress. 

I praised myself for acing that course on ghoul history by going to my favourite nightclub, to see my favourite band. 

Dystopia, a band of ghouls my age that managed to gain popularity for being so daringly public about their identities. They got a lot of shit when they formed, but they were popular with ghouls right from the start. They seemed to form right when ghouls were no longer hunted by law enforcement for simply being ghouls. 

I made my way to the front of the makeshift mosh pit, stomach twisting with anticipation. The band was about to start, each member in their own world as they prepared for the long night. 

I could tell, even through all the overwhelming scents of the club, that there were a few humans in the crowd. One stood right next to me, she seemed to be only 18 or 19. I decided to keep an eye on her, she seemed too excited and pure to die in this hole of a nightclub. 

A man's voice, loud and sultry, grabbed my attention. I looked up at the silver haired man standing on the stage before me.

The lead singer of the band, Sugawara Koushi, was a slightly older ghoul. He was a year or two out of college, unlike the others. He came across very mellow and kind, but anyone who had ever been to a show knew that he was the rowdiest one. His shirt never stayed on, and there was a  _ reason _ they tended to play at clubs with poles on the stage. He enjoyed showing off the piercings he had in places you wouldn’t think were suitable for studs and rings. 

He began to rile up the crowd, sending winks and seductive hip sways out to the pool of less-than-sober college students. 

A low bass chord interrupted Sugawara's one sided banter with the crowd, effectively drawing attention to the gloomy and intimidating aura.

The bassist, Sakusa Kiyoomi, was definitely the mysterious one. With his unruly, curly black hair that covered the parts of his face that his mask couldn’t cover, nobody really knew what he looked like. His mask was downright bone chilling, gray and lifeless with scales carved into it. The mask travelled down his neck, disturbingly realistic gills painted onto the material. It stopped in a pointed top between his eyebrows and rested just under his eyes which seemed to be permanently ghoulish. He was known to pick out any human in the crowd easily and latch onto them, his black eyes sucking them in, then the tiny, bright, scarlet irises focused on only them and seemingly entrance them. They would always, without fail, be his next meal. 

He seemed to demand that they begin, staring down the guitarists until they complied. All eyes were on the guitarist duo when they began to play the opening to the first song of the night.

The two guitarists, Nishinoya Yuu and Kozume Kenma, were total opposites but seemingly inseparable. Kozume never looked at the audience, eyes focused on his red and black electric guitar. He strummed the instrument skillfully, calloused fingers demanding a sound only he could draw out. The deep red of his one ghoul eye practically pulsed as he stared at the strings so intensely. He had been one of the many unlucky men caught in the crossfire years ago who was forced to become half ghoul, but he didn’t seem to be bothered by it. He wasn’t really bothered by much, as far as I had observed. His hair was long and brown, frayed blonde tips spilling out of his poorly done attempt at tying his hair up. His fingernails were long, thick, and broken from strumming day and night. I had no idea if he ever even clipped them. 

Nishinoya liked to put on a show, jumping all around Kozume and rubbing up against him. He never lost energy during a show, and right now he was just warming up. He played very differently from Kozume, in a way that complimented him. Nishinoya’s strums were each loud and impulsive, he went on instinct, playing differently every show. He’d dance around and taunt the crowd, flashing his favourite piercings. He was currently licking Kozumes guitar all the way up to the head, making sure that his tongue ring stayed in every fan’s line of vision. Whistles and whoops erupted from the crowd, cheering him on as he licked his partner's guitar and expertly played his own without so much as a gance. 

Finally, Sugawara began to sing. His voice was silky and warm, every lyric rolling off of his tongue enticingly. He trailed his fingers up and down the mic stand. His sharp, purple painted nails scraped the metal every now and then. 

He was wearing a black, sleeveless turtleneck tucked into a black, leather skirt. His arms were everything but weak, elegant muscles protruding, creasing his light skin. Thin, golden metal wrapped around his biceps with chains and jewels hanging down from it. His thighs were left bare and thick, but tall, platform boots covered his calves.

He dressed shamelessly, never taking a moment to think about what others might want to see. As much as he flirted with the audience, he was clearly wrapped around his own finger, captured in a seductive dance with his own body. 

I had unknowingly fallen prey to the temptation of swaying my own hips, caressing my hands up and down my body. I flicked my eyes to the back of the stage, where they longed to loom all night. 

Sitting there wrapped in leather and silk, adorned with facial piercings of all kinds, sat Tsukishima Kei on drums. Of all the men on that stage, he was the one I lusted after. Sugawara was in love with himself, Sakusa only noticed the humans, Kozume and Nishinoya were somewhat an item, but Tsukishima… 

He was known to be nothing short of a womanizer. 

I just wanted him to set his sights on me for one night. Just once, I’d like to be the woman he uses. 

His large hands were covered in rings and tattoos. I’d dreamed of how he could use those hands after seeing the way he held the drumsticks, delicately moving his fingers two and fro to flip the sticks around before smashing them into the drums. He seemed to take out every bit of anger he held in his tall, lean body on that drum set. It was scarred, covered in marks and tears that had been patched up. Many a time he had dented the metal and spent hours on stage after the show fixing the wounds he inflicted on his instrument. 

He sat there now, slamming his sticks into the drums, sweat already coating what was visible of his body. His hair swung violently, faded black tips bouncing in front of his golden eyes. A while back he had dyed his hair black, and now after growing that out, only remnants of that phase lingered at the ends of his wavy blond hair. 

The young, human girl next to me was dancing wildly to the steadily increasing beat, bobbed blond hair shaking around her happy face. 

Yeah, I’d definitely need to keep an eye on her. Her guard was down, and Sakusa didn’t have many options tonight. 

The first few songs went by slowly, they built up tension as sweat beads slowly began to glisten and hips swayed together in a less than subtle manner. By the fourth song, most of the audience had paired together in favor of grinding and touching bare flesh. 

When strong hands gripped my hips, I leaned into the touch instantly. I kept my eyes on the drummer, willing him to glance my way as I pressed my hips back against the unknown figure gripping me. 

I could feel the tent in the jean material pressed against my ass, my core throbbed. Golden eyes behind the metallic drumset caught mine right as I threw my head back in ecstasy. His jaw was locked in place and he didn’t tear his eyes away from me for the entire song. I took advantage of the attention, dramatically thrusting and swaying my hips, parting my mouth open in a silent moan as rough hands travelled up my breasts and gripped my throat. 

Sharp teeth nipped the hot, sensitive skin on my neck. I moved my hands up, tracing my hips before reaching to grab a fistful of the strangers hair. 

Each songs lyrics progressed from suggestive to downright filthy. Sugawara sang loud and high, practically screaming pleasured lyrics into the microphone. He danced his way around the stage, sharp ghoulish fangs biting his plump lower lip while he pointed the mich at each of the other members, one by one. Nishinoya naturally let out a lewd yelp while playing a high, loud note. 

Kozume only made a ‘tsk’ before taking his hands away from his precious guitar long enough to flick the mich with his sharp, broken fingernails. 

Sakusa hummed into the microphone in a low vibrato, deepening the sound of his bass even further. 

Sugawara leaned over the drum set, keeping his face close to the mich as it settled next to Tsukishima's pierced lips. The drummer kept his predatory gaze on me as he growled into the microphone, accompanied by the singer’s light hums. He smashed the drums harder, throwing his head back but still peeking at me through his golden glasses. 

I imagined the body pressed flush against me was his, arching my back and leaning my head into the person’s shoulder. I took a glance at the stranger, daring to be the one to break eye contact with Tsukishima. 

I could barely make out the stranger's appearance in the poor lighting, but I could see messy, slicked back gray hair with streaks of black running through it. My mind flashed back to the cocky man who sat a few rows in front of me in my psychology class. 

_ Bokuto _

I didn’t really mind that I now had a name for the man sucking marks into my neck while grinding his dick against my ass. He smelled like vodka, I doubt he even knew it was me. 

  
  


When my gaze returned to the drummer, he was no longer looking my way. He seemed tense, I noticed, as he zeroed in on the drum set before him. A hint of disappointment tugged in my chest, no longer having the overwhelming attention of Tsukishima Kei. 

I looked over at the girl next to me, barely catching a glimpse of her as she was led through the crowd by a ghoul. I detached myself from Bokuto, slipping away and following her scent. 

I stepped out of the exit, finding myself in a dark alley behind the club. I immediately focused on the exchange happening about twenty yards away.

The small, blonde girl was standing anxiously against the dirty brick wall as a tall, male ghoul towered over her. His hair was black and messy, and he easily stood at six feet tall. He was leaning down to whisper in her ear, eyes turning black as he nipped her jaw. The blonde’s eyes widened in fear, hands trembling against the wall. 

_ I have to do something _

“The fuck are you doing? Get back inside and watch the concert.” I squared my shoulders and stood as tall as I could. My height was a bit more intimidating, thanks to my platform Docs. 

“I got hungry, fuck off.” The ghoul growled, grasping the humans jaw roughly. 

“Keep your fucking hands off of her, she’s mine.” A voice growled behind me. 

I jumped, turning around to see a female ghoul with long, black hair and glasses. Her arms were crossed and she stood taller than me in shiny leather heels. 

“Shimizu! Thank goodness..” The blonde exhaled, seemingly calmer now. 

“I’ll take this fucker, you get your friend back inside and don’t leave her side tonight.” I grumbled to the woman and she simply nodded, a thankful smile on her lips. 

I stormed towards the man, shoving him off of her and snarling. The girl immediately ran away. I didn’t look, but when I heard the door slam, I assumed I was free to do my worst without scarring the young human. 

The ripping of clothes echoed through the alley as an impressive ukaku kagune formed from the man's shoulder blade. Electricity zapped around it, oozing danger overall. 

I chuckled at his confident expression, waving my hand before turning to walk away. 

“What? You scared?” He taunted. 

“You’re not worth my time, the girl is safe and you’d make a horrible meal.” I scoffed, earning a grunt from him. 

“You sound awfully confident.” He growled, launching at me with a flurry of crystal shards raining down from his kagune. 

I rolled my eyes, making small movements to dodge his predictable attack. 

“You’re annoying.” I spat, riling him up. 

_ I’m in the mood for a real challenge. _

I grabbed a packet of meat from my pocket, I had planned on snacking later.

I dangled it between my fingers, grabbing the taller ghouls attention. 

“Come get it, you animal.” I snarled, letting loose my kagune. 

A large, crimson rinkaku kagune burst out of my lower back, the sharp tentacles wrapped around my opponent. A thick, cream coloured koukaku kagune snaked from between my shoulder blades, down both of my arms to form a wide, sharpened shield. 

His eyes widened. 

“You’re… a Chimera?” He gasped, fear and shock flooding his features. 

“Yeah, and you’re dead meat, fucking creep.” I spat before ripping open the brown paper and snarfing up the flesh inside it. I could feel energy and power pulsate through my veins, I couldn’t help the large, toothy smile I cracked. 

He yelped when I squeezed my kagune tighter around him, hacking up blood. The thick, crimson liquid dribbled down his chin and dirtied his admittedly pretty face. 

I sauntered towards him casually, the power I held over him travelling between my thighs. 

“Look at you, you look fucking pathetic. Terrified, bleeding after a little friendly squeeze. All you have to do is look me in the eyes and admit that you are inferior, then I’ll let you go.” I spoke in a sing-song voice, pressing my sharp nail to his nose. A little drop of blood bubbled to the surface on the place I had touched. 

“Never, you fucking sadist bitch.” He spat his blood on me. Cinching his eyebrows together, he stared at me with a hateful scowl. 

“Yeah, that’s me. I’m the sadist bitch that’s about to get off to your screams as I tear you apart.” I chuckled, raising my hand before bringing it down to slash his face open with the sharpened tip of my kagune. 

It cut through even the bone of his nose, completely splitting his face deep and wide. 

I nearly jumped when a deep groan cut through the alley. That was definitely not the guy in front of me. 

I looked over my shoulder to see the drummer, Tsukishima Kei, leaning against the wall with a smug smirk. He lifted himself from the brick, sauntering up to my side. He gripped my hips and dipped his head down so his breath tickled my ear. 

“Mind if I join in on the fun, babe?” His voice was deep and rough like sandpaper, it sent a tingle down my spine. 

“Please, be my guest.” I responded, smiling at the bloody face in front of me. 

“Oh, Kuroo, is that you? Serves you right.” Kei clicked his tongue, letting loose a centipede-like rinkaku kagune. 

He wrapped his kagune around one of Kuroo’s feet, easily ripping it off. A bloody, gurgled scream ripped through the black haired ghoul. 

The scream caused him even more pain as he stretched the gash on his face. The excitement swirled around in my stomach, a moan caught in my throat. 

“Oh god let’s fucking kill this guy, then get out of here.” Kei whispered into my ear, licking and nibbling my neck. 

I obliged, tightening my kagune around the half alive ghoul, squeezing until he ripped in half. Blood splattered on the walls and all over me and Kei. He turned me around and greedily licked the blood spatters off of my face, massaging my breasts as he did so. 

I grabbed his hair, yanking his head back to look him in the eyes. Violently, I brought his face down to smash my lips into his. The sensation was nothing short of euphoric- warm blood dripping from his lips and tongue, contrasting the cold rings that hugged his lower lip. His hands slid all over my body desperately, grasping every bit of exposed flesh he found. His sharp canines sunk into my lower lip and he enthusiastically sucked the wound he created. 

Both of my hands were tugging his hair, massaging his scalp, dragging my sharp nails down his neck to slice his porcelain skin open. 

Canines scraped bloody tongues as they tangled together, groans and moans spilling over from both of us. I vaguely felt the crack of a bone in my back when Kei slammed me against the wall, but the pain was dull to a ghoul who’d been in as many fights as me. 

His hands massaged my ass before moving down to lift my thighs. I complied, wrapping my legs around his waist. My tight skirt hitched up around my hips, exposing my heat covered in wet lace. Kei ground the tent in his ripped skinny jeans against my core, eliciting a moan from deep in my chest. I detached my swollen, bruised lips from his to sink my teeth into his jaw. 

I dragged my mouth down his neck, ripping the flesh in two messy lines. He gasped and groaned, one hand moving to grasp the back of my head and press me harder against his bleeding skin. 

He bucked his hips forward, causing me to completely clamp my teeth around his neck. He whined at the painful sensation, egging me on. 

The metal clicking of a buckle rang in my ears from below me, I said nothing, dripping in anticipation. 

The sound of a zipper, warm fingers moving my lacy underwear aside to briefly run through my folds and dip inside me, then the flush tip of Kei’s cock pressed against my clit. The sensation caused my insides to throb, I whined and rubbed myself against him. 

Without much warning, he slid inside me at a dangerously fast pace. I let out a yelp that was muffled by his neck stuffed in my mouth. His thrusts started off fast and rough, every single one hit my spot with ease. 

He’d slide out almost completely, then bottom out with a smack so hard my ass would bruise. I threw my head back in pleasure, smacking it against the brick wall. Blood spilled out of my scalp, blood sprayed from the wound in his neck, all I saw was red as he slammed into me over and over. 

I raked my nails down his back, slicing through his silk shirt and digging deep into his skin. His thumb played with my clit, and the rest of his fingers were pressed deep against my hips. Bruises blossomed and spread through my skin, blues and purples painting my hips, ass, back, everywhere. 

My legs shook around him, the red in my vision turning to white as his cock repeatedly stroked every sensitive muscle in my core. My back arched, my head threw itself forward in order to muffle my screams deep in his mouth. The skin of my fingers kissed the skin of his back as my nails buried themselves inside him completely. 

My walls clenching around him so violently brought him to his own climax, painting my insides white. 

“Hey Tsukishima, we’re back on in fi- IM SO SORRY” I looked over to see a blushing Nishinoya, his face so red I feared his ears would bleed. He quickly slammed the door, leaving us alone in the alley panting and sweating. Blood dripped down us both, his shirt was effectively ruined. 

He pulled out, cum spilling out onto the concrete below me. I lowered myself to the ground, fixing my skirt and using a ripped bit of Kei’s shirt to clean myself. 

“Come find me after the show, kay?” He huffed leaving one last kiss on my lips before walking back inside. 

I huffed, leaning against the wall. I glanced over at the dead body halved on the ground, chuckling lightly. 

“Well that was nice.” 

I headed back inside, indeed planning on seeing Kei after the show.

**Author's Note:**

> this wasn't beta read so feel free to point out mistakes, i'll fix em. I hope you enjoyed! but also if you did enjoy maybe think about therapy.


End file.
